


Tell me you love me

by orphan_account



Series: Ineffable Songbirds [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, M/M, Soft and tender, i guess, i mean its barely there so, ineffable songbirds, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soft and Tender for the soul





	Tell me you love me

**Author's Note:**

> my uHHH first try at something thats vaguely sexual but like barely even there so its   
yeah  
idk  
i tried
> 
> also please check out professor flowers's reverse au on tumblr! its amazing

Their first kiss had been soft, sweet. Built up feelings crashing down on them in the gentle press of lips on lips. It had been nothing more than that, but it had been enough for the moment. The longing between the two of them had finally come to fruition and they came to be one. 

Their second kiss had been quick, a simple goodbye kiss and Crowley left their home for a quick errand. It was domestic, and yet it filled the demon with a joy he hadn't felt before Eden. It felt like the safety Crowley always have been. Zira had gotten so flustered by just a simple gesture that his wings had popped out and covered his face as Eve was dislodged from his shoulder. 

Their third kiss had been passionate, a heated kiss in the middle of an argument. They had caught a glimpse of their respective (former) head offices and it had evolved into an argument about whether or not to do anything about it. Crowley had argued nothing, not wanting Zira to go through the pain again. He couldn't bear it if his swan had gotten hurt. But Zira wanted to engage, wanted to do something to protect what they had created. It was an argument about protecting the other and it had ended with a rough, messy kiss and an even rougher night. 

Their fourth, fifth, sixth- every kiss that followed were both different and similar. Some held regrets or apologies, some happiness and joy. They had sad kisses, when one needed comfort from the other. But every single one held love. 

They had a bedroom where they slept together. It had been something they had done before, long before they were a couple. It was a way for Zira to get some reassurance. It was a quiet, cozy room where they would retire at night or on bad days. 

Zira had his doubts. There were days where he still believed he was unloveable. 

The demon would wake up beside his angel, Eve resting on his head like a nest, and he just felt undeserving. He didn't deserve the kindness he got from the angel. The peace, the care, he had done nothing to deserve. 

Zira didn't have to tell or sign to Crowley when it was one of these days.

"Dove," the angel whispered, lifting himself up to sit over the demon, "I love you."

A kiss would be pressed to a cheek, forehead, eyelid, lips, nose. Repeatedly. Slow, gentle kisses that Crowley would pepper all around. He would let one linger just below the golden scar, reminiscent of the one he gave the demon in the garden. 

Zira tugged on the angels shirt, sliding one hand up the back, the other resting on his chest. One body leaning over the other as they shared a deep kiss. With no tongue, Zira's mouth was sensitive. Something Crowley loved to take advantage of. With kisses like these he would swipe his tongue along the demons lips, and the demon would open up. Crowley would press further, deeper until the being below him let out a whimper and his wings unfurl, fluttering. When he pulled back, Crowley would see his demon, cheeks red like his own hair, panting and sprawled out. 

The angel's attention would shift to those swan wings, threading one hand in the feathers as his lips traveled down to Zira's jaw. 

"Perfect," he would mutter, pausing to nip at the demon's earlobe. "My love. You're beautiful, so perfect."

Zira let out a wheeze, air knocked from his lungs as he soaked in Crowley's praise. Tears pooled in his eyes, the gentleness something he still needed to get used to. 

With a snap, their clothes would vanish and Crowley ran his hand down the demon's chest pressing softly to knead into his skin. He would rest his hands on Zira's hips while he sucked a mark into his skin, just where his neck met his torso. 

Then his hands would slide up, up his chest, down his arms. They would apply gentle pressure to places making the demon squirm. 

The tears would have already begun to fall as Zira whined and whimpered. Crowley rose up to kiss away the tears, gently meeting Zira's lips in another kiss. 

"So good, so kind. I love you so much, love. You are so deserving of everything you want."

He would trail kisses, pecks, bites down Zira's chest. Glancing up, he saw Zira mouth his name, a rare occurrence. But the inability to talk wouldn't hinder the moment. He would just kiss back up until he got to Zira's adam's apple. 

"How far do you want to go?" he murmured, only willing to go Zira's speed. He wouldn't push his demon. 

Some days Zira would just shake his head, signing 'This is enough.' But they would stay wrapped up in each other, kissing and cuddling until the next sunrise. 

But other days, Zira would tilt his head down and crush their lips together, opening to let Crowley in. Crowley would let his hand drift down, further and further until he would take hold of Zira.

The demon cried out silently, wordlessly begging Crowley to move faster. But the angel would take his time, continue with his gentle ministrations. A fresh wave of tears fell as he gasped. 

'Tell me' he would sign, messily, hands shaking from the intensity. Every touch, every kiss reminding him how much he was loved.

"How much I cherish you?" it was a quiet mumble as Crowley nipped and pressed open mouthed kisses along Zira's neck. "How much you mean to me? You're everything." 

A muted sob would spur the angel on. 

"You deserve everything. You deserve love. You give my life meaning. I will spend every second of my life telling you how perfect you are."

Crowley would twist his hand in a way that would make Zira moan, loud and low. The demon would sink back against the bed, gripping the sheets tight. 

"You're everything. From the tips of your wings to the bottom of your heart. You're the kindest being I've known. All the angels in heaven could never match up to you."

Then finally, reaching his peak Zira would tense up, releasing with a gasp and a groan, eyes squeezed shut. When it was over he would crumple down on the bed, pulling the angel down with him. 

'Thank you' he would sign, arm moving from his chin and down. Then he would raise it to sign 'I love you.'

There were so many things he would want to say, so much that would be spilling from his lips if he could talk. But they knew what those five simple words held.

Crowley gripped the demon's hand, bringing it up to rest on his cheek as he would press a gentle kiss to the wrist. 

"I love you too, songbird."

**Author's Note:**

> :))


End file.
